


Honesty

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [35]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, touch starved. Evan and Joe finally get it together. Or rather, Evan and Joe finally get together. Set after Friends and Lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

After the awkward conversation in Evan's bedroom, Evan and John avoided each other. The tension between them was so obvious that even Rodney had noticed. He started to ask about it once, but a single look from Evan quelled any inquiry. Evan spent extra time on base, John spent extra time in his office, and they didn't speak during meals. They would get over this. They had to.  
  
If Jennifer and Rodney made them, because when Evan woke one Saturday, Jennifer and Rodney were gone. According to the note Jennifer had left in the kitchen, they were going to attend a lecture by Tunney, who was now much friendlier to Rodney after Rodney saved his life a few years back. Evan stared at the note, betrayed – Jennifer had promised to go to an art exhibit with him.  
  
"Evan."  
  
He knew immediately that the person standing behind him was not John but Joe. He turned slowly.  
  
"Rodney and Jennifer are out of town. Last-minute change of plans. I'll make some bear claws and then get out of your way –"  
  
Joe crossed the kitchen in a few quick strides, and damn him for being able to move like John, so casually no one noticed his speed till it was too late. He pinned Evan against the refrigerator.  
  
Evan sighed. "We already talked about this –"  
  
"No. You talked about it. John talked about it. Neither of you listened to me. I want this." He pressed in close, and Evan's head spun, dizzy with the scent of sleep-warm skin.  
  
"I told you, I'd rather have a long friendship than one night."  
  
"John said I can do this," Joe whispered. "It's me in here. Just me. It won't mess anything up. I promise. Please just –"  
  
Evan tried to twist aside, but damn Joe for hanging on to John's military training. Maybe the training belonged to Joe now, too, all tied up in Foxtrot's muscle memory.  
  
Joe pressed closer, buried his face against Evan's throat. "I need you. I want you. Touch me. Please. It's been so long."  
  
Joe was touch-starved. Everyone knew that. It was the only reason Evan was allowed to touch him at all, had ever been allowed to touch him since that one night so many years ago. He'd been playing with fire, allowing himself to run his fingers through Joe's soft hair, rub Joe's neck and shoulders after he'd been hunched over his laptop for too long in the office.  
  
"Joe, I can't –"  
  
"Yes you can. This isn't Atlantis. You're not my XO. I'm not your CO. We can have this."  
  
"And later today, when John wakes up exhausted from sex he didn't have, sex with a man he doesn't love?"  
  
"I love you," Joe whispered fiercely.  
  
Evan closed his eyes. Wrong move. His senses were flooded with Joe, his warmth, the solid slide of his muscles, his hand hot at Evan's hip. His lips when he leaned in and nuzzled that spot behind Evan's jaw that made him see sparks.  
  
"I love you too," Evan whispered, but what he meant was _goodbye_. And then he leaned in and kissed Joe.  
  
It was a good thing no one else was home, because in the frantic shedding of clothes between kitchen and bedroom they were naked before they were halfway to Evan's door. Joe pushed Evan down on his neatly-made bed and ducked his head, nuzzled the dip in Evan's hip, and maybe Joe wasn't the only one who was touch-starved.  
  
If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. Evan lay back, guided Joe up his body so they were face-to-face.  
  
"I want you to take me," he whispered.  
  
Joe nodded so frantically he nearly gave himself whiplash. Evan tugged him in for another kiss, gentling him, stilling him.  
  
"I want you to make it last," he said.  
  
"Teach me how," Joe said, and Evan did.  
  
When Evan woke hours later, he knew every inch of Joe's skin, the taste, the scent, the way Joe keened and arched when Evan used lips and tongue and teeth and hands. But when the man in his bed awoke, he wouldn't be Joe, he would be John again, and the tentative haven they had established would be shattered.  
  
So Evan eased out of bed, careful not to wake the other man, and dressed. Then he poked around in his closet for his old duffel bag, the one he'd had since he'd joined up, and started to pack.

"What are you doing?"  
  
Evan spun around and stared.  
  
John stood in the doorway, his brow marred with disapproval.  
  
Evan glanced over his shoulder. Still a man sleeping in his bed. He turned back to the doorway. John was still there, glaring at him.  
  
Evan's world tipped sideways. "I – you – what the hell is going on?"  
  
There was a murmur and a stirring behind him.  
  
John said, "Joe, what the hell were you thinking, not telling him?"  
  
"Not telling me what?" Evan demanded.  
  
In the bed, Joe sat up. He ducked his head, worried at his bottom lip. "I just – I wanted –"  
  
John sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I keep forgetting that you're still kind of eighteen in there, aren't you?"  
  
"Hey, you go without sex for as long as I did and see how well you cope when the man you love is alone in the house with you," Joe snapped.  
  
Evan said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Joe finally did it," John said. "We used Ba'al's cloning tech, gave him a new body, and Topher imprinted him with himself – architecture-free, by the way – and there he is. All on his own. I now suck at math again. Relatively. I still have Physicist in here."  
  
Evan's knees buckled. John lunged, caught him, eased him onto the edge of the bed.  
  
"Way to go, genius," John snapped at Joe. "You broke him."  
  
Evan took a few deep breaths, tried to force himself to calm down. Then he said, "John, thanks for explaining, but you need to go. Right now. While Joe and I have a serious discussion about honesty."  
  
"Remember," John said, standing up and backing out of the room, "he's still kind of eighteen in there."  
  
"Yes, thank you, that makes me feel so much better," Evan said.  
  
Joe hugged one of the pillows to his chest, looking worried.  
  
The door closed.  
  
Evan said, "We can yell at each other later. But right now, I need you to touch me. Again. And again. And again. Can you do that for me? Prove to me that you're real."  
  
Joe nodded, and Evan peeled off his shirt.  
  
"I love you," Evan whispered, and knew he would get to say it again tomorrow.


End file.
